


Lion

by ZuiHouQiXian (DDDDDDDLzhqx)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDDDDDDLzhqx/pseuds/ZuiHouQiXian
Summary: 有很多我随便瞎捏造的东西，单纯为了爽，对不起🧎♀️很短很ooc很烂🧎♀️随手写的东西想不出名字……有点参考Lion的歌词所以就叫Lion吧
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 3





	Lion

**Author's Note:**

> 有很多我随便瞎捏造的东西，单纯为了爽，对不起🧎♀️很短很ooc很烂🧎♀️随手写的东西想不出名字……有点参考Lion的歌词所以就叫Lion吧

重所周知，继承法嘉斯神王国王位的帝弥托利骁勇善战且身强力壮，然而亲信却经常观察到他力不从心的一面。例如在面对春夏季学飞时从树顶不慎落于他手中的幼鸟，他双手颤抖，瞪圆双眼，小心翼翼的将小鸟托回长满嫩芽的枝条。随从声称他当时正坚持要替陛下完成这件小事，但被陛下一口回绝。不仅如此，从树上下来的陛下肉眼可见的双手颤抖且神情呆滞。  
“大概是陛下知道自己力气极大，”说到这里那日的随从稍显激动，“看那幼鸟可怜且弱小，担心伤害到鸟儿柔软的身体，所以才如此谨慎！陛下属实善良……”  
随从的声音回荡在空荡的花园，依在床边的帝弥托利隐约听到了只言片语，便大概猜出这几日下人间的闲谈话题。说起来也属实讥讽，作为手握无数条人命的战争罪犯，仅仅是轻轻握住一只鸟，就能得到“善良”的称号。帝弥托利曾经对他的恩师抱怨过：“这就是独属于某个阶层或少数群体的特权吗？” 仅仅是将自己生活中的某个碎片暴露于阳光下，评价和赞扬便纷至沓来，碎片中的某个属性便无限放大，洗刷净以前的腥风血雨。  
他的思绪又回到那只鸟。不可避免地，他从手中小鸟被露水沾湿的绒毛想到另一双跳舞时略潮湿的手心，从小鸟温暖的触感想到另一具柔软的躯体。这两样事物属于童年玩伴艾尔的手心和属于女皇艾黛尔贾特的尸体。  
帝弥托利的眼前浮现出决战后的场景。他用阿莱德巴尔毫无留恋地捅穿了艾黛尔贾特，但贯穿身躯、掠夺生命时熟稔梗阻手感竟在那一瞬间变得陌生。他记得艾黛尔贾特在他抽出英雄遗产后径直倒下，撞击地板后激起些许扬尘。他看着灰尘落在艾黛尔贾特鲜红的礼服上，就好像在替他掩盖和掩埋这桩名为正义的杀戮一样。然而灰尘如此渺小，渺小的像帝弥托利摇晃的内心中微弱的眷恋与不舍，干脆利落地静止在了他扭头的背影后。  
帝弥托利想起艾黛尔贾特的眼神。艾戴尔贾特死亡的那一瞬间帝弥托利曾与她对视，仅仅是那一瞬，他却觉得自己在被审视检索。她淡紫色的双眸就像火焰，燃烧芸芸众生并令她煎熬。他有时候觉得自己早就被她杀死拆吞入腹，有时又觉得艾黛尔贾特才是真正的雄狮，毕竟她的渴望和野心是独属于她的利爪和尖牙。然而这份武器未经打磨仍然能助她踏上前无古人的道路。  
然而狮子也会因被人狩猎倒下。帝弥托利穿越过由死者灵魂聚集的风暴，变成永远向前看的捕食者。但他明白，自己的部分灵魂永远和一只雄狮、一把短剑一起，困在淡紫色火焰包裹的牢笼中，永远无法走出。  
毕竟他心甘情愿。


End file.
